dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Raith's apartment
Thomas Raith's apartment is where Thomas Raith, Harry Dresden's brother, lives. It first appears in White Night. Description Thomas Raith's apartment is where he lives after he moved out of his brother's place. It is located in a building in the Gold Coast areaGold Coast area - wikipedia running along Lake Michigan. It's a very expensive area. Not far off from Raith's apartment is the famous Cabrini Green housing complex.Cabrini Green - wikipedia The place was decorated in an Art Deco style.Art Deco - wikipedia The walls were deep red and the carpet was charcoal grey. There were matching sofas and chairs, a black and stainless steel entertainment center, a huge flat-screen TV, DVD play, and stacks of DVDs and CDs. The kitchen was also all black and stainless steel with white walls. Every surface was clean and clutter free. There were no dirty dishes or stains. This was all completely contrary to Raith's habit of being a slob. Down the hall in Raith's bedroom fit much better into his slobby ways with clothes strewn all over and empty cans and bottle everywhere, and the bathroom was also a mess. Two movie posters, The Wizard of Oz and The Pirates of Penzance, can be seen on the walls.White Night, ch. 7 In Cold Days, the harsh cold steel, techy look had been softened by Justine's touch with throw pillows, window dressing and various decorations.Cold Days, ch. 20 Dresden describes it as looking like the "office of Rambo'sRambo - wikipedia accountant". There was a desk, a computer, and two tables. One was for building and repairing weaponry, neatly organized. There was a kit for converting guns from semi-automatic to fully automatic. The other table held tools to custom build weapons and amunition and possibly explosive devices. One of the walls was covered in corkboard tacked with photos, papers, and maps. Harry Dresden has his own original key.White Night, ch. 8 In the series ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Thomas Raith moved out of Harry Dresden's apartment.Proven Guilty, ch. 18 ''White Night'' In White Night, based on a description of a killer by members of the Ordo Lebes matching Thomas Raith, Harry Dresden goes to the apartment, using his own key to enter in order to investigate what might be going on with Raith. While there, Dresden listened to a caller's message and Dresden knew he was feeding again. Dresden found incriminating evidence in the spare bedroom apparently used as a War Room. There were photos of all of the dead women in Dresden's investigation—all taken before the police arrived, pointing to Raith as the killer. While searching, the building's security guy and a beat cop cornered Dresden for an ID and questions at Raith's door. Dresden used Raith put-on persona to play the role of a jilted lover to cover for why he was there. Dresden had an original key and Mouse helped sell it. Before leaving, Dresden scanned the wall of photos, maps and notes letting Lasciel memorize it all for later investigation. Raith later explained the War Room. He was trying to figure out who was hunting the Ordo Lebes, why, and get the women to safety using the Water Beetle.White Night, ch. 20 and 24 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Thomas Raith brought Harry Dresden and Molly Carpenter to his place after they're attacked on the Water Beetle by Redcap and a Faerie crew on jet skis. Dresden hexed all of the electronics in Raith's apartment to knock out all of Lara Raith's bugs that she regularly places around Raith's apartment. Dresden's ulterior purpose to hexing the bugs was to alert Donar Vadderung as to how Lara operates when her operatives follow-up on Dresden's call to him. Dresden called it a "friendly gesture" and Raith suggested it was a payment for meeting him. After Redcap's attack at Botanical Gardens, Raith says that they can't take Dresden there, as someone would see and call the police. Furthermore, Lara Raith has eyes on the place, and she would show up quickly.Cold Days, ch. 26 Notes References See also *Coiffure Cup *Ordo Lebes *Madrigal Raith *Vittorio Malvora *Cat Sith External references *Gold Coast neighborhood in Chicago *Gold Coast Neighbors Association - History *Gold Coast neighborhood guide - videos *Gold Coast, a Chicago Neighborhood Visitor Guide from Chicago Traveler *Chicago Gold Coast Self-Guided Walking Tour and Sightseeing Map | MetroWalkz Category:Proven Guilty Category:White Night Category:Cold Days